


Flower Boy

by Darling_Sav



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Sav/pseuds/Darling_Sav
Summary: "Why do you take me to places with such beautiful flowers?" I ask, mindlessly. "You look beautiful with the flowers around," he says, focused. I glance at him, he's working on a string of red flowers. Arthur scoots closer. "Jack taught me how to make flower crowns. Here."
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 13





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first lil ongoing story. I'm very excited to post! Feedback is always welcome

Arthur has dragged me with him to fish. I don't like fishing. He knows that, I fight with him about it. I lean on my elbows, my legs engulfed in the grass. The sun lays a warm blanket on my body. I sigh, listening to his grunts and tugs. He walks to me, I open my eyes to see a fish in his hands. The stupidest, shit eating grin creeps up on his face. Arthur's always proud to show me his catches. I nod and smile, going back to my sunbathing.

I'm a couple years older than him. Arthur hates to admit it. We grew up as siblings, raised by Dutch and Hosea. I was with them before Arthur. I robbed Dutch and he found it oddly charming. Arthur tried the same, they found it familiar. Hosea taught me how to read. Dutch taught me how to shoot a gun. Arthur taught me how it's like to have a brother. Well, before John came around. John's twenty-five, Arthur's thirty-six, I'm thirty-eight. Bonded tight.

"Deep in thought?" Arthur sits next to me. I shrug, itching my leg. He lays his head on my lap. Something he does often when we're alone. I brush my fingers through his hair. "I guess I am, Arthur." I sigh, laying my hand on his chest. "I can't believe I've known you for, what? Twenty-something years?" He nods and gives a breathy laugh. I stare at the still lake. Arthur messes with my fingers.

We stay like that for a while. Not an awkward silence. A comfortable, lost in thought silence. The dim light twinkles off the slightly moving water. Grass deep green with lavender. Arthur sits up. 

"Why do you take me to places with such beautiful flowers?" I ask, mindlessly. "You look beautiful with the flowers around," he says, focused. I glance at him, he's working on a string of red flowers. Arthur scoots closer. "Jack taught me how to make flower crowns. Here." He hands me it, a little color in his cheeks. I dip my head, letting him place it. His hand holds mine. Oddly affectionate, he is today. I take his hat off. He's redder than the flowers on my head.

I place my hand on his cheek. Arthur retracts it but taking it back immediately. I squint. "Arthur Morgan, are you there?" He smiles, meeting my eyes. He nods, kissing my hand. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the attention. Shit, I'd be lying if I denied the small manifesting feelings for him. Known him for so long, seen him through every emotion. His hair shuffles in the wind.

"Hey! You two, Dutch wants ya back!" John's voice pierce our ears. I take my hand back. I stand, a pain making me hitch my breath. Arthur does the same. The relationship between us is in the air. We can't be this way around the others. He's practically convinced them we're blood siblings. Way to go, Arthur. I hop on the back of his horse. He allows me to wrap my arms around his waist. His scent, the way he rubs my arm when we ride. He makes it hard to not fall for him. "What were you two just doing?" John trots next to us. Arthur removes his gentle touch. I turn my head, seeing John looking for an answer in me. I can tell he sees through us. Even with how dull he's with Abigail. I sit up straight, beaming into his eyes. The gears turn in his head. "Oh. Okay." He simply says.

We make it back. Arthur sets me down gently. Dutch claps our backs. "Welcome home, you two." There's a tease in his tone. He leads us to his tent. Arthur sighs. "What's it, Dutch?" He laughs, a full belly laugh. "People are saying things about you two." Panic fills me to the brim. Like I'd let him see it, though. I put a hand on my hip. "Dutch Van Der Linde. I wouldn't have guessed you gossiped around camp." His face says he's guilty. I place my hand around my midsection. Dutch opens his mouth, I shut him up. "How dare you talk such things between childhood best friends? I could say the same with you and Hosea." I lean in so Arthur can't hear. "But I guess it's more than just friends, correct?" Dutch gulps and backs up. The boys never like it when I know too much. He dismisses us, saying he felt inclined to tell us the rumors. Arthur makes me look at him. "What did you just say to him?" I shake my head and head to my tent. I might know the truth but I won't spread it.

I hang my flower crown on the side of my wagon. Kicking off my boots, I plop down on the mattress. I cough at sudden pain. I stare at my chemise on the ground. Next to it is my corset. I walk outside, behind my tent. I light a cigarette and try to not cough. My health isn't doing so well, maybe they're catching on. I really shouldn't be smoking. Foot steps inch closer. "Are you serious? You two aren't blood?" I glance to see Mary-Beth and Arthur talking. I hide, close to hear. "Nope, her and I grew up together." Mary-Beth nods and sits down. "Why are you telling me this?" Arthur scratches his beard. "The rumors." Her head peaks. "Who told you? They were just 'what if's between the girls! I promise, Arthur." He puts his hands up. "I'm not mad, Mary-Beth. Dutch told her and I." She scoffs.

I walk to the wagon they're at. Grabbing medicine, popping the lid. My cough continues, I drink some. They come around the corner. I wipe my mouth. "Hey." Arthur looks at me confused. Mary-Beth grabs me. I set the bottle down before she drags me to sit. A cloth touches my nose. "Your nose is bleeding real bad." I let her clean it. "Arthur, take her to her tent. She needs rest." He picks me up bridal style. I smack him. "Don't pick me up like this again." Even through the pain, I wrap my arms around his neck. 

Arthur puts me down, covering me with my blanket. I blush, my tent is a mess. Clothes everywhere, my knife carving spot full of scrap. I open my mouth, he sits down next to me. He shakes his head. "I could clean your room for you if you're so distraught." I close my trap, looking at the ground. He does look around, chuckling. "You have a lot of the things I've given you." I smile at them. "I like collecting them. You're the only person that gives me gifts." He gives me a sad look. "You're pale, darlin'." If he keeps that up, I won't be. I cough a little too aggressively. "Arthur, I'm fine." He caresses my cheek. "You need to sleep, don't mind me." My eyes widen, shaking my head. "No one is watching me sleep!" He chuckles. "I am, sweetheart." I stare into his eyes like I do with the other men. He isn't fazed by it anymore. I turn away from him, slowly falling asleep.

I wake up with a yawn. I shift around and see Arthur sitting next to me in my chair. He's writing in his journal. The secret passage to his thoughts. I smack his knee. Arthur sits up in shock. I laugh. "Good mornin', princess." I turn red with the nickname. I whisper, "P-princess?" Arthur doesn't look from his page. He hands me a bowl. "Charles made this for you." I sit up and gently take it. I start eating, feeling the nickname settle in my head. "Princess?" I repeat louder. Arthur sets down his journal. "I'm sorry if you don't like that name, sweetheart." I force myself to eat. Arthur goddamn Morgan. "Don't you have something else to do?" I ask louder and more shy than I intend. He takes the bowl from me. "You're gonna choke if you keep eatin' like that." I lay back down. He looks into my eyes. "I don't have anythin' else to do, but watch after ya." He comes closer and I wack his hand away. Arthur pins my hands above my head. He takes an old cloth and wipes under my nose.

"What's up with you, girl?" I try to release my hands. He tightens his grip. I continue to try, tears running down my face. "Let go of me, Arthur! Please!" He does, I turn away. I hold myself, trying to ignore the pain and calm down. "Why have you always pushed me away when I try to help? I thought you trusted me!" His tone gets more angry. I scoot as far away as I can from him. He apologizes and gathers his things. I clutch myself as he leaves.

A few hours pass, I finally get up. I take a jacket and wrap it around myself. I step out, walking to an empty campfire. It seems like everyone has fallen asleep. Not a soul. I sit down on the ground, tears stain my cheeks. My wrists burn, not because of Arthur. He did nothing wrong. It's me that's the problem. I put my hand very close to the flame. A force pushes me away. I look up and see John. "Are you fucking crazy? Do you have a goddamn death wish?" I rub my head which hit the log behind me. He squats next to me. "You've been acting weird for the past couple days. Hacking and wincing all around camp. We're worried." I roll my eyes. "Just a cough." He looks at my face, I turn. "Don't worry."

"See a doctor." The last thing he said to me before he got up. I watched him lay down with Abigail. I direct my eyes to the flames again. He's right, I should see a doctor. I rest my head on the log. Tears run down my face, my chest aches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I finally got to updating! Quarantine has been tough, I got the motivation to write again. Hope y'all enjoy! Feedback is always welcomed.

Warm sunlight beams onto my face. I must've fallen asleep by the campfire. Pearson sits across me, holding a cup of coffee. "Here, you seem out of it." I gratefully take the mug. I finish it, standing up and going to the tent. I change into riding gear. I strap myself in my corset, hissing at the pain. I head to my golden horse, Caroline. I mount her, ignoring whatever Kieran says. It's a long ride but I head to Saint Denis.

I hitch Caroline and walk into the doctors office. The nurse leads me into an exam room. The doctor walks in. "Good morning, ma'am. What brings you in?" I hold my chest. "There's a terrible pain in my chest and my nose keeps bleeding." He checks my breathing. "Please take off your corset." I remove it, feeling the pain go away. He lifts my shirt. A huge bruise formed on my torso. He checks my breathing again. "Did anything happen? If it's illegal, I cannot tell the law." I gulp, stinging my throat. "I was in a fight. I didn't know the guy hit me so hard. A horse hit me, too." The doctor checks my nose. "Seems like your ribs are bruised and you have a broken nose. Don't do so many activities till your healed." He wraps a bandage around me. "What about my nose?" He nods. "Don't touch it. Have someone watch you for a while for both injuries. They should be fine."

I pay the lady up front. The doc rushes out. "Don't ride a horse either. Take a stage to wherever you're going." I nod and say goodbye. I grab Caroline by the reins. "I'm sorry, girl." She follows the stage as I'm taken to Valentine. I gotta say, stages are nice. I can actually take time to watch my surroundings. I pay the guy and get on Caroline. Just walking should be fine.

I ride into camp, slowly getting off and hitching her. I walk to my tent, John stops me. "Where'd you go?" I hold my mid section. "I did what you said. I saw a doctor." He watches as I shift on my feet. He leads me to the table. I sit down next to Hosea. "Got kicked pretty well. A bruised ribs and a broken nose." Hosea's eyes widen, "Excuse me?" I laugh lightly. John explains my behavior lately. "I just thought it was... women things. Bessie used to act the same." Hosea says, embarrassed. I smile at the memory of Bessie. I stand, John pushes me down.

We play poker with Susan for a while. John forcing me to sit longer. I watch Arthur return to camp. "Where'd he go?" Susan sighs, "Mary." Everyone should've noticed the disgust on my face. I nearly killed her for hurting Arthur. What does she want now? He angrily walks to his tent. No greeting anyone, unusual. I stand up and ignore John's glares. I've sat long enough. I stand outside Arthur's tent. "Hey? Are you alright, honey?" Pet names from him usually calm me down. Never tried it with him. He opens the tent flap to see me hunched over. The pressure of the bandage's getting to me. Arthur softens when he sees me. "What happened? Are you okay?" I smirk, "I asked you first."

He lets me sit in his tent. He helped Mary with her brother. Some cult crap, he says. I laugh, Mary's whole family is a piece of work. "What about you?" I lift my shirt just enough for him to see a little. "Remember when I was ambushed by O'Driscoll's the other day? They did a number on me. Bruised my ribs and broke my nose. I've been taking medication and Reverend gave me some morphine for the pain." Arthur shakes his head. "I knew I should've went with you." I punch his shoulder. "Shut up, you didn't know it would happen." He scans my face, opening and closing his mouth. "I'm sorry about last night. I don't have fond memories with being held by my wrists." That seemed to be what he was gonna talk about. He nods. "I don't mean to push you away." I hold his face, trying to resist. "I do trust you. A whole lot." His eyes meet mine. Arthur smiles, God, how much I love his smile. I let go before I do something stupid. "I was told to have someone watch over me. You were a good babysitter, Arthur." He sits back. "Oh, so you want me to watch you, huh?" I shamelessly nod. "It would be nice." He rolls his eyes.

We sit and chat for a while longer. More pet names fly at each other. My heart beats so hard, my ribs ache more. Arthur takes me to my tent. He waits outside for me to change and clean. I stand in my chemise and bloomers, sweeping. I call him in and he pauses at the sight. I furrow my brows. "Arthur Morgan! I called you to take out these scraps. Not to stare at me!" He blinks and takes the trash. He comes back and covers his eyes. I lean against him, laughing. "Oh! I'm sorry, that's too funny." I kiss his cheek and go to lay under my blankets. "It's okay now, baby boy." Arthur's cheeks turn deep crimson at that name. "Why do you need to be watched right now?" I tighten my grip at the blanket. "You saw, I'm bad at keeping still in my sleep. I was wondering if you could help me." He tilts his head. "Dumbass, I want you to sleep next to me." He covers his eyes with his hat. I sigh, "Arthur, it's for one or two nights." He takes his gun belt, hat, and shoes off. I scoot to let him lay behind me. I snake my body right up against his frame. Arthur's arm wraps around my waist lightly. Another above my head. I feel warm. I tangle my legs in his. He pulls me closer. "Goodnight, darlin'." I fall asleep to those words accompanied with his heartbeat.

I wake up, startled by the arms wrapped around me. I elbow the man's abdomen. A hard grunt comes from behind. Shit, I forgot it was Arthur. "Jesus, sweetheart!" He harshly whispers. Pain strikes my stomach, he pinched me. I feel his hand under my chemise. My body gets warmer. I want to move his hand. I also don't. My chest aches from either my heartbeat or my preexisting injury. "Did I move at all?" He nods against my hair. "I held you closer and you stopped." He sounds so sleepy. Arthur's hand presses firmly as he shifts. "Can I sleep in a little longer? Right here?" He says with a rough whisper. "You know I get up early, Arthur." I groan, he's always been a sleepyhead. After a moment of him not budging. "Fine, a while longer." Doctor's orders, I guess.

I open my eyes to his face in front of mine. Makes me believe he didn't get to sleep last night. Arthur snores quietly. His hand loosely on my back. Pain shoots up my chest again. I lightly cough, he doesn't flinch. The more I stare at his face. The more I want to kiss him. I brush my fingers through his hair just like the other day. Brings me back to the flowers and the cool breeze. I look up and see the flower crown. It's withering slowly. Arthur has always brought me flowers, one shape or form. I touch his ear, his jaw, his neck. I retract my hand at a low groan. His breath is shallow. I touch his chin, his nose, his lips. My face feels hot. I've never paid such attention to his features. They're all so unique, all so him. I lean forward, brushing my lips against his. He won't know, would he? I press lightly. I take back immediately. I lower my head into his chest. Did I really just do that? I sit waiting for a response. He's still asleep, same shallow breathing. I look up and his eyes are shut. I want to do it again. I kiss his cheek and his nose. He's still not awake. I giggle and kiss him again. This time there's a response. A low groan escapes his lips. He pulls me closer. In a low tone, he mumbles. "Stop moving, please." His chin rests on my forehead. I shake Arthur. "Hey, wake up." I shake him more, he finally snaps out of it. He opens his eyes to my face. Panic fills his touch and he removes his hand. He tries to scoot back but falls on his ass. I lean over the cot, breaking into laughter. "I didn't mind, you fool." I stand up and slip a dress over my head. He gets on the cot, placing his shoes on. I hand him his gun belt and hat. Light glistens in his eyes as he takes them.

We step outside and it's midday. I stretch my back, tripping backwards. Arthur catches me. "Don't do that." I scoff. "Oh yes I will, I would love to see how nice of a bruised ass I'd have." He rolls his eyes and helps me sit down at a table. Lenny and Arthur play a game of five finger fillet. Lenny lost. Arthur laughs and antagonizes him. I slap his chest. "Leave poor Lenny alone, meanie." Somehow that shuts him up. He usually wakes up on the outskirts to get it through him.


End file.
